


For Eternity

by Rekksu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707angst, Angst, lucielangst, saeyoungangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekksu/pseuds/Rekksu
Summary: Saeyoung fell ill during his childhood and never met V. He is never saved from his abusive family. He eventually loses hope and ends his life. This is the payment for his sins.This story will be small main works glued together with journal entries. I hope that is okay!





	1. Journal Entry: 1

Journal  
08-01-2004

Saeyoung is here. I'm coughing a lot recently, maybe Saeran (more like Satan!!) got me sick!!! I hope it's nothing much. Its a new year, its not good to get sick already! Anyways, Saeran is coughing more often. I don't want him to hurt anymore. Maybe next life we'll be happy. Kkkkk...

Bye bye!!!

Saeyoung Choi


	2. Journal Entry: 2

Journal  
09-01-2004

Saeyoung is here. I'm sleepy! Kkkk. Hopefully I don't sleepwalk everywhere. Saeran's condition is getting worse. Mother is angry. I wish for my brother to be better so we can escape. I have to go, mother's coming!

Saeyoung Choi


	3. worry & lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung's condition gets worse, and Saeran checks on him.

Saeyoung hacked. He hacked all day, and hacked all night.

Of course, you may think I am talking about gaining unapproved access to information, but really, Saeyoung laid on his blanket stiffly. He was in pain, coughing non-stop. His throat ached, he felt urges to puke, only to gag and have a little bit of acid come up to sting his gullet even more.

"Hngg," Saeyoung muttered, "why...?" Saeran hesitantly peeked from the door frame to check on his brother, who's condition was nearly worse than his ever was.

"H-Hyeong?" A look of worry plastered his face and twisted his brows. "Are...are you okay?" He questioned. He knew Saeyoung was undoubtedly not okay and this was for sure the most pain he's ever endured I'm his life but he wanted an excuse to come in and see him. His brother, who cared for him. Who took it onto himself to save him.

Saeyoung recently started meddling with 'hacking'. Saeran knew little about this and only gathered his knowledge about it from Saeyoung's quiet mumbles here and there and when Saeyoung showed off his books with passionate smiles. He was Saeran's superman-in-training.

"I'm fine." He fibbed. Saeran knew. He looked down.

"Don't lie to me." He stepped into Saeyoung's room, and stepped towards him, in calm steps.

"I'm saying the truth," he paused, "I'm fine."

"Okay...that's good," Saeran turned around, back slouched. "I tried." He whispered, cracking up.


End file.
